Pepe Story
by polak
Summary: Pepe ratuje świat przed złym Rupenem.


szedł sobie pepe do domu gdy jego szef go zgarnoł. Co ty robisz do ciężkiej cholery burknoł aż mu morda posiniała. Ale szuja pomyślał z niesmakiem złapać doktora dupen hałera powiedzał szef pepe. Anie dundersztyca? zapytał carl. Nie dundersztyc siedzi w pierdlu odpowiedzał szef. Masz powstrzymać dupenhalera bo jak nieee to cie wywale na próg i będziesz żebrał na jedzenie na parkingu pod biedronkom.O kutwa burknoł pepe. A kij mnie obchodzi ferb że masz sraczke mruczał fineasz mamy dokończyć robota co robi placuszki. Mówiłem żebyś nie jadł surowych ziemniaków. I ferb poszedł na dwór pomimo że nie wytarł dupy i sie dziwili że tak jechało w domu. Ferb robisz tom maszyne od 5 godzin do cholery darł sie fineasz w niebo głosy. NOi co burnoł ferb ze łzami w oczach. Ja ide do kibla burkneła fretka. O nie ktoś znowu nie spuścił wody. I co jęknoł fineasz nic burnoł ferb. Ferb ty głupi nędzniku miałeś dać mi frytki a pszyniosłeś ziemniaki. Aha ja nigdy nie jem ziemniaków burknoł ferb. Jesz sórowe i dlatego masz sraczke wy harczał fineasz. OHo idzie pepe jękneli z trwogom. Ide go zatruć mojom wódkom wszasnoł cicho fineasz. nie rub tego michałku jęknoł ferb. Ile razy mam to powtarzać ja być fineasz ty głupi . Ty jesteś dupensztajn kszyknoł ferb asz popuścił :. Ale ty szybki cholms . zaśmiał sie dupensztajn hahahahhahahah . Pepe ratuj mnie kochanie kszyczał ferb. Wal sie mam wolne od ratowania cie pszed dupensztajnem. O nie porwał mnie jusz po mnie skończe jak ciocia helga w schronisku dla bez domnych wykszyczał ferb. Sam jesteś ciocia kszyknoł pepe. Mam cie szepnoł dupensztajn. O fineasz ciebie tesz porwał dupensztajn . Nie pszyszedłem żeby tu siedzieć z szalonym profesorem i kolesiem co nie potciera se dupy w celi powiedział ironicznie fineasz. Aha powiedział ferb ze złościom w oczach. I ktonas teras uratuje wrzeszczeli chłopcy. zamkijcie sie ja tu serial oglondam.A jaki można spytać powiedział fineasz. Barwy szczęścia aco? Jest pietnasta a barwy są o dwudziestej burnoł ferb. NO i co z tego są powturki. To ma sens powiedzieli równocześnie fineasz , ferb i dupensztajn. Pepke nas uratuje jęknoł ferb. Nie sądze burknoł dupensztajn oglondając barwy szczęścia. jusz jutro będzie miał dzień ratowania ferba pszed dupensztajnem. To Sweet burnoł dupensztajn. Ta jusz dziś bedzie jutro wrzasnoł ferb. Stul morde wrzasnoł z irytacjom dupensztajn. Ta teraz se pośpię. O pepe pszyszedł ale git powiedział fineasz gdy czytał pleyboya. Skond masz pleyboya burnoł ferb czytając playgirla. Zarąbałem ją jakieś babce w tesco. Aha ja też burnoł ferb . pepe pszyszedł uwolnij nas i naszych braci powiedział ferb. Jakich braci powiedział fineasz. Nie wiem poniosło mnie powiedział ferb. To cicho wymkniemy sie pszez okno. Jusz wolni wystarczyło pszejść pszes okno powiedział fineasz. noi kij z tym zpiepszajmy z tąd burknoł ferb. O kurde mać gdzie te srojtki sie podziały kszyknoł dupensztajn. Trzeba było zamknąć okno burknoł. Jusz na hajzie wrzasnoł cicho ferb. Morda w kubeł wżasnoł fineasz jest 2 rano do cholery. Ta ciekawe jak tam twoja laska izuchna co jęknoł ferb . Gówno burknoł fineasz. Na stępnego ranka wstali na śniadanie Haj hitla zasalutował wszystkim ferb. O kej kszykli wszyscy w domu prucz pepe co nie umi gadać po angielsku ale umi po rusku i po suahili. No hej ide do szkoły. Dupensztajny to dupek burknoł ferb. A co wyczytałeś to na nakrętce od napoju ? wrzasnoł fineasz. Tak szczerze to tak powiedział ferb zły że go pszejżał. O kutwa to dupensztajn. Ahoj co wy robicie na mojim pięknym stadku burknoł cie to obchodzi burkneli chł to wam dam w dupe hahahhah. wychrypiał dupensztajn. możesz tak nie chrypać stary wrzasnoł ferb. to mój statek i moge chrypać ile mi sie podoba ty śmierdzielu kszyknoł dupensztajn. Zabije was wy nędznicy hahahahah zaśmiał sie złowieszczo dupen sztajn. O w morde coto ? Szepnoł dupen sztajn. To pepe wszasneli ferb i jego kamień tim. No teraz będzie zemsta to pepe i dundersztyc pszyszli. O co ten choleryk tu robi powiedział fineasz. Tylko nie choleryk smarkaczu bo cie poszczuje mojim kotem filomenem powiedział dundersztyc. A ja cie poszczuje timem powiedzieł ferb. Jusz sie kurcze boje.

ciąg dalszy nastąpi chyba :)


End file.
